


Laced With Poison and Wine

by strangeDarkness



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeDarkness/pseuds/strangeDarkness
Summary: When bleeding out on the side of the road in the middle of a violent storm isn't enough, Vriska Serket finds out dark secrets about those around her. Is it a dream or something more? Something darker?





	Laced With Poison and Wine

_**Vriska**_

_This is not how I_   _wanted this_. _I did not want to die alone and cold. Everything is so very cold,_ Vriska Serket thought to herself as she lay on the side of a lonely road in the outskirts of Skaia, a budding town in the Midwestern part of the United States.

Vriska clutched her bleeding chest, grimacing. She had been shot whilst walking along this road that led to her one-story house at the end of the road. The woman who had shot her had been driving past her when he slowed down, shot her without hesitation, and sped off.

She didn’t know why they had shot her. All she knew was that she was bleeding out and not a soul in sight.

All she felt was a wrenching agony below her abdomen. The shock had faded abnormally fast, as she had only been shot about ten minutes ago.

Vriska tried to think of why someone would shoot her. Sure, she was never the most friendly person in town, but she didn’t really want to be around anyone.

She lifted her head, casting a glance at the faint building at the end of the road. _Home,_ she thought, trying to lift herself to a crawl. Maybe she could get inside and help herself.

This didn’t work. With a cry, she fell to the ground as another wave of pain washed over her.

Suddenly, Vriska heard an engine in the distance, coming closer. Maybe it was the shooter, coming back to make sure that she was dead. Maybe someone would help her. More than likely, they would drive past her without even a glance. She didn’t care. All she cared about was trying to hold on long enough for the rain to stop.

* * *

 

                                                            **_Kanaya_**

Kanaya Maryam had been driving through this rainstorm for a long time. She was searching for something. No. Someone. A note left on the dashboard of her car had told her to do so. _The Thief is in danger. Save her,_ it had said.

Kanaya hadn’t known her current whereabouts, but she had been watching the so-called Thief. It was her duty to make sure that she would join her when the time came. Her and the Knight, Page, Bard, and Witch. She herself was known as the Sylph.

This wasn’t some roleplaying game as some may figure. This was a power struggle between two factions. Those who would keep the world pure and free, and those who would seek destruction and chaos. Kanaya believed that she was on the side of freedom.

She drove down the road that had led to the Thief’s home, her hands gripping tightly on the wheel. She could feel that something was terribly wrong.

Before she could reach the house, lightning had flashed, illuminating the land around her. It was then that she found what she was looking for.

She slammed her breaks on the car, skidding slightly. Quickly, she got out of her vehicle, rushing over to a shivering body.

Her fears had been realized. The Thief had been attacked and left for dead. If Kanaya had come any later, she might not have come to a good sight.

The Thief still lived, but barely. She was hanging on by a thread. Blood dripped from her mouth and stomach. She had lost so much of it.

Kanaya needed to work quickly.


End file.
